


Unexpectedly Inevitable

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [20]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Iruka react when seeing Kakashi's real face for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpectedly Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi: He jumped me.  
>  Iruka: Obviously that's NOT how that went.  
>  Kakashi: That's how I remember it.  
>  Iruka: -.- That's because you clearly have something wrong with you.  
>  Kakashi: Mah Iruka it's okay... it's a common reaction  
>  Iruka: THAT IS NOT HOW IT WORKED!  
>  Kakashi: Ignore him he's just embarrassed.  
>  Iruka: I am not, you're the one twisting things around.  
>  Kakashi: I'm not twisting things, it's just a matter of perspective.  
>  Iruka: Yeah and you're delusional  
>  Kakashi: Why are you trying to deny it? Everyone knows it's true.  
>  Iruka: Yeah... everyone being you and the voices in your head.  
>  Kakashi: It was the first time we slept together and you did start it...  
>  Iruka: ...

Kakashi frowned and tapped his chopsticks against the counter. He'd stalked Iruka down after his late shift in the mission room and made sure there wouldn't be another soul around other than the two of them and owner of the ramen stand. Then he'd sat down beside him and pulled his mask down. And now, after all his hard work, he was being ignored. "You can't pull my own trick on me," he said, fairly sure Iruka was just trying to get under his skin.

"Hm?" Iruka looked over at him, his dark-brown ponytail swishing with the motion, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Kakashi-san?"

He frowned, furrowing his brow. It wasn't fair. He'd been subtle and clever, and Iruka didn't get it or he was refusing to get it.

Iruka chuckled and covered his mouth with his hand like it would stop the sound of his snickering. "You're pouting, Kakashi-san."

"I am not." He wasn't, he was just irritated. He didn't 'pout' because he wasn't five and even when he was he hadn't.

" _Yes_ , you are." Iruka laughed again, that same smothered snicker audible in the quiet of the small booth.

"I _don't_ pout," Kakashi insisted. He was... glaring, _not_ pouting, and he had every right to. It had taken planning and timing. Iruka could have at least reacted instead of leaving him sitting there like some fifteen year old with a confession letter, which was in essence exactly what he'd intended to do until Iruka had blatantly ignored the gesture.  It occurred to him then that maybe Iruka didn't get what it meant, maybe Iruka was just _that_ dense, and didn't understand that he was subtly asking for the attention. He'd been prepared for him to be surprised or confused or maybe even for Iruka to roll his eyes but no reaction at all felt oddly like rejection even before he'd gotten anywhere with the confession.

Iruka turned back to his bowl, stirring the noodles around absently with his chopsticks. "You're cute when you pout," he whispered, an amused tone to his voice even though he was no longer snickering. The scar running across his tan cheeks twitched along with his lips.

His cheeks burned slightly at the remark, and he looked at his food, poking the bits of vegetables down into the broth. _That_ didn't sound like rejection, so Iruka was- Kakashi considered the possibilities - teasing him? "Mah, I still don't know what you're talking about. I don't pout." He smiled and poked at his noodles, slurping them.

"And, I suppose you don't blush, either?" Iruka asked, laughing.

Kakashi could see the way Iruka was watching him from the corner of his eye. He didn't miss the way Iruka's head tilted to the side, the way his eyes slid over his face, or the slight smile on the man's lips. He turned to him and smiled again, his chest tightening despite the relief he felt that Iruka really was just teasing him. The fact didn't entirely keep him from wishing he didn't have the fair skin that he did. "Ah... no it must be the heat of the broth."

Iruka laced his fingers over his bowl, his elbows resting on the table. "If that's the case, you should have it more often." He rested his chin on his fingers and continued to watch Kakashi intently.

The heat of his cheeks spread, seeming to slide down his neck. Now that he had Iruka's full attention, he couldn't seem to get the words to come out. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uhm..."

"We could have dinner again together, if you want," Iruka suggested. "It doesn't have to be ramen, but if it really is the broth, I think I'd prefer that it was."

He could feel the flush creeping even further down his neck, and Kakashi laughed nervously at the fact. "I'd like that."

"It doesn't just have to be after a really late night either, we could always just find someplace quieter like--" Iruka's grin twisted up, his eyes crinkling mischievously, "--my place or yours."

He felt light headed and knew it was likely from all of the blushing. This wasn't how he'd intended for this to go, and Kakashi wondered how Iruka had managed so easily to get the upper-hand. Iruka was supposed to be the one blushing and flustered, and he should have been the one teasing and being aggressive. In the end, it didn't really matter since he was getting what he wanted, but it was an interesting turn of events for sure. "I'd like that," he managed, after a moment. 

Iruka leaned over and planted a light kiss beside Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi turned his head the very slight amount required and caught Iruka's lips with his own. He slid an arm around Iruka's waist and pulled him closer, dragging him off the stool and in between his knees. Reaching up, he brushed the fingers of his other hand across the scarred cheek, the act done as much because he needed to as wanted to. The rough skin of the neat line of scar tissue tickled his thumb, reassuring him that it wasn't a dream and it was Iruka.

Iruka slid his hands to Kakashi's chest and leaned into the kiss, parting his lips and brushing his tongue over Kakashi's.

It was all the invitation he needed, and Kakashi opened his mouth against Iruka's, licking at his lips then pushing his tongue inside. He'd wanted to kiss Iruka the first time he'd seen him, and he moaned as their tongues brushed against each other, enjoying the feel and taste too much to stifle the sound. Kakashi pulled back only to lick and nibble at Iruka's lips again. 

Iruka moaned and shifted against him, tilting his head a little and pressing closer.

Kakashi broke the kiss only when he absolutely had to breathe. "Let me walk you home," he whispered, brushing another light kiss over Iruka's lips. There was more in the request than that, and Kakashi was sure he was pushing things too fast; but kissing Iruka made him want Iruka, and the situation had simply slipped away from him. He still had to give him a way out, a way to say no without either of them feeling badly about it, and he was more than a little sure Iruka would take it.

"Mmm..." Iruka hummed lightly, parting his lips then leaning forward and licking at Kakashi's lightly. "Jutsu would be faster." He curled his fingers around the edge of Kakashi's vest, nipping at his lips. "Much faster."

He tightened his hold on Iruka's waist and formed the necessary signs with the other hand before he could consider any of the dozen or so reasons it was a bad idea. The jutsu required him knowing where he was going, so when the smoke cleared they ended up in his bedroom instead of Iruka's.

Iruka slid the zipper down on Kakashi's vest and pushed it over his shoulders. The heavy, green military vest made a loud thunk when it hit the floor, thanks to the weight of it and the weapons in it. "We really shouldn't." Despite the comment, he was already pulling off his own jacket.

Kakashi shrugged the rest of the way out of his and began pulling Iruka's shirt up. "If sex on a first date bothers you--" he pulled the shirt over Iruka's head and stole a quick kiss, "--we could always count all the times we ate with the kids." The last thing he wanted was to screw things up, but stopping wasn't something he wanted either, and it wasn't something he was sure he could manage to do now that they had come this far.

"And, all the times we talked about them, too," Iruka supplied, pulling his arms free of his shirt and tossing it on the floor before helping Kakashi with his.

The mask went with it and knocked the headband off Kakashi's head, silver-hair becoming thoroughly mussed in the process. He closed his left eye over the sharingan purely on reflex, and once his head was free, Kakashi leaned in to nip at Iruka's lower lip. Smiling, he yanked his gloved hands out of the sleeves. "Definitely." He pushed Iruka backwards towards the bed, stealing messy, hungry kisses in the process. "Makes it over a year then, perfectly acceptable." He _had_ actually been trying to work his nerve up for at least that long.

Falling backwards onto the bed, Iruka pulled Kakashi down with him. "This is insane, though, right?" He asked, reaching up and pulling his own headband off before tossing it to floor, the metal plate clinking against the wood.

Kicking his shoes off, Kakashi shifted to his knees and motioned for Iruka to scoot further onto the bed. "A little but--" he kissed Iruka's throat, nibbling at the tanned skin, "--also inevitable." He bent his knee so he could tug the wraps free from his leg.

Iruka groaned, arching his neck and rubbing his hands over Kakashi's back. "In- in- evitable?" He panted.

Kakashi licked and nipped at the dip of the underside of Iruka's jaw and hummed happily at the response. "Mm... admit it, there's always been something between us." The conversation was keeping his head clear enough to get the necessary bits off, and he tossed the cloth away then shifted his weight to his other arm so he could work at the other one. 

"Well you- nngh- have been stalking me forever," Iruka teased, laughing softly.

Tossing the second wrap over the side of the bed, Kakashi slid between Iruka's legs. "And, I suppose that's completely one sided?" The fact that Iruka had noticed and had still accepted every dinner invite with the kids, and then without tonight, probably meant that he'd been waiting for Kakashi to make a move.

"Maybe I might have been a 'little' interested." Pulling his knee up to his chest, Iruka fiddled with his own wraps. "Fuck." He twisted, yanking at the fabric in obvious frustration.

"That is the goal, isn't it?" Kakashi laughed. He reached down, flipped his kunai pouch open, and pulled one out. A flick of his wrist later and the cloth around Iruka's calf fell away.

Iruka laughed and held his hand out. "Give me that."

Flipping it around, blade between his fingers, he handed it over.

Taking it, Iruka sliced the wraps on his other leg free then tossed the blade.

A thunk sounded behind him, and Kakashi noted that he'd more than likely have to dig it out of the door frame. "You know you could have just set that on the night stand," he teased, pulling the pouch off of his thigh and dropping it on the table before doing the same with Iruka's weapon pouch. His weight on one arm, he used his other hand to unwrap the off-white material wrapped around Iruka's thigh, deliberately rubbing his fingers along the inside of it. Iruka's fingers slid over his and pulled his hand up; Kakashi smiled at the rather pointed direction.

"Do you really think I give a damn right now?" Iruka asked, a slight groan audible in his voice. He rocked his hips up and pressed Kakashi's fingers against him.

Kakashi laughed and kissed Iruka again. The more aggressive Iruka was, the harder Kakashi could feel himself getting. He'd always thought the generally sweet-natured teacher would be submissive, but he was surprisingly happy to find out otherwise.

Iruka's hand moved from Kakashi's to his shoulder, then he tucked his other elbow under him, pushed up into the kiss, and finally shoved on the shoulder, rolling them both over. He broke the kiss, smiled and reached over to pull the drawer of the nightstand open. "You take too long to do everything, don't you," he teased, digging around and pulling a bottle of lube out. He dropped it on the bed and started tugging Kakashi's pants off.

It took him a moment for his brain to catch up, and Kakashi realized Iruka most likely intended to fuck him about the same time Iruka slid off of the bed and yanked his pants off. Iruka's words sunk in, and he knew he'd missed his chance. Though he could probably insist on it being the other way around, he'd look like a bit of an ass, and it wasn't as if he particularly minded the  current arrangement.

Scooting back onto the bed, Iruka slid his hands up Kakashi's legs. Leaning down, he dragged open-mouthed kisses up the inside of Kakashi's thighs.

This aggressive, sexy man was far from what he'd expected. Kakashi tucked his elbows under him, pushing himself up so that he could watch Iruka. The warmth of the tongue, the breath on his skin, and the way Iruka lapped unashamed at his skin sent a shiver up his spine. The hand on the thigh not currently being kissed slid up to brush lightly against his balls, and Kakashi sucked in a breath. When the fingers rubbed his hip and slid up his side, he wanted to beg Iruka to stop teasing him and touch him again but couldn't couldn't get the words to come out.

Iruka looked up at him, smiled, and then dipped his head again to nibble at the dip formed where his thigh and his hips met.

The plea died in his throat as a groan. Kakashi was convinced that those intense dark-brown eyes demanded his patience and promised him rewards for it when matched with that slight twist of Iruka's lips.

Turning his head, Iruka licked Kakashi's balls. He sucked lightly at the soft skin and gently nibbled at the ridge of flesh behind and between them, following the line of it up Kakashi's cock. The hand at Kakashi's side picked the bottle of lube up, one finger flicking the top open.

Kakashi fought to keep his head up and his eyes open, not wanting to miss out on watching. He watched Iruka flip the bottle around in his hand, squeeze a good amount onto his palm, close the cap, and drop the bottle again. It was impressive and made him wonder what else Iruka was capable of with those fingers.

Iruka's hand on his thigh tightened, and he shifted himself further up. He looked up at Kakashi for a moment then lowered his head and lapped the drop of precum from where it clung to the tiny bit of folded skin on the head of Kakashi's cock.

His sanity slipped, and Kakashi's head fell back, a loud moan sliding from his throat. When wet warmth slid over the head seconds later, Kakashi didn't have the strength to open his eyes and watch Iruka sucking him off. Every time he arched his hips, the hand on his hip pushed him back down. The man was good, and Kakashi was jealous of anyone who'd ever had the pleasure to have the man in their bed. He hadn't, of course, been so deluded as to think Iruka was a virgin, not at twenty-four. There was no way he'd ever let anyone have the chance again, though; this hot, sensual man was _his_ now.

He was so lost that when the cool wet fingers brushed over the tight ring of muscle of his ass, it surprised him, and he jumped slightly.

Iruka lifted his head. "Kakashi?"

The obvious concern made him smile, not that he'd have expected anything less from the man when that was part of what he liked about him. Kakashi lifted his head, shifted his weight to one side and reached out to brush the back of his hand against Iruka's cheek. "You're so hot and that's a little cold, that's all. It just surprised me," he assured. The last thing he wanted was for Iruka to think he was uncomfortable with things the way they were and stop. Just because he'd figured him to be more apt to bottom didn't mean he minded if Iruka topped. 

Sliding his hand from Kakashi's hip to the bed, Iruka pushed himself up the pale form of Kakashi's body. "You're sure?" He asked softly, rubbing the back of his fingers on his other hand across the cheeks of Kakashi's ass, emphasizing the question with the simple motion.

Kakashi laughed, wrapped his hand around the back of Iruka's head, and pulled him down for a kiss. "Yes." Sliding his foot up, he bent his knee, arched his hips, and pushed his ass against Iruka's fingers. "I'm sure."

That was apparently all the assurance Iruka needed; he returned the kiss, twisted his wrist, and pushed his middle finger inside to the first knuckle. He twisted his finger, rubbing the oil around, and then pushed deeper inside.

He'd teased himself before, but it was different to have somebody else fingering his ass. There was a definite sense of lack of control which was oddly arousing to him. Kakashi groaned, heat coiling in his groin. Shifting his elbow out from under himself, he dropped back the rest of the way onto the bed and pushed himself down, trying to get more of Iruka's finger inside him. 

Iruka obliged him the unspoken request and pumped his finger in and out, the fingers on either side rubbing the oil around on the outside. 

"Stop just teasing, Sensei, and give me more," he groaned. Sliding his hand down the back of Iruka's neck, he kneaded lightly at the man's shoulder while his other hand clutched the blankets. Kakashi was aware that the action was an unconscious need to work out the tension that was building, and he knew it wasn't working.

Catching his lips, Iruka kissed Kakashi then tugged lightly on his lower lip with his teeth. Licking the lip he'd bitten, Iruka chuckled. "I'll take my time and enjoy this if I want to. Since you're the one who took a year to make a move, you can 'suffer' a bit."

Kakashi groaned, his fingers curling against Iruka's skin. "I always knew you were a sadist," he purred, smirking up at Iruka.

"A rather unusual one, I'm sure, since while I admit I am enjoying 'torturing' you-" Iruka pushed another finger in, twisting them as he continued to pump them. "-I don't want you in pain. I'm not an idiot, Kakashi, and I'm fairly sure you don't let people top often, or haven't in a long time. You're too tight."

It was hard to focus on Iruka's words with the man's fingers up his ass teasing him. He heard him, but it took him another moment to process then he laughed. "Oh, so you think you're special? Hmm, Sensei?" Kakashi teased back.

"Am I?" Iruka smiled.

Kakashi knew it meant Iruka knew he was. The way he smiled gave it away, his lips twisting up in the same way they had when he'd called him cute. That smile said he was in control and he knew it. He didn't need to answer the question, but not answering it also didn't make it any less true. "Yes."

Iruka raised his eyebrows, blushed, and bit his lip. Leaning down he kissed Kakashi's cheek. "So are you." He whispered the words and then curled his fingers inside Kakashi, pressing and stroking with them.

They brushed his prostate, and his eyes rolled back in his head. Kakashi moaned, arching his hips reflexively. Iruka's words slipped from his mind, lost as anything more than sound. Another finger pushed at his entrance, and the tightness made it ache slightly. Shifting, he pushed down against the fingers, knowing it helped, though Iruka was right and he'd never been on this end. It helped, and the pressure eased as the finger slipped inside, although it was still tight. He clutched at Iruka's shoulder, and his blunt nails dragged roughly over the tan skin. "Iru- ka..." he panted, not sure what else he wanted to say, what the plea was meant to convey.

Iruka's fingers stilled immediately. "Ah." His shoulder twitched slightly. "What, Kakashi? Did I do something wrong?" His voice pitched a little higher despite the soft-tone he used.

The worried tone made it clear Iruka probably wasn't as used to this as it had seemed and was just naturally good at it, _or_ , and just as possible, his caring nature made him an extremely sweet seme. Kakashi shook his head to assure him he wasn't hurt, cracked one eye open, and swallowed. He released his grip on the blankets and slid his fingers between them and wrapped them around Iruka's hard cock, stroking gently. "I need you now." His intent had been to let Iruka have the control, but if Iruka didn't give him more soon he was going to lose his mind.

His eyes slid closed, and Iruka audibly sucked in a breath.

The reaction pushed at his self-restraint, the heat and need coiling tighter inside him. "Fuck me, Iruka."

Swallowing visibly, Iruka cracked an eye open, and smirked. Sliding his fingers out of Kakashi, he picked up the bottle of lube and flipped it open. "Then maybe you should put that hand to use," he purred.

Kakashi slid his hand away and held it out for Iruka to pour lube onto his palm. "Happy to help." He returned the smirk and arched his eyebrows a little.

Iruka laughed softly and squeezed the bottle. Dropping it and his hand on the bed, he shifted his weight. "I'm sure."

"Mmhm..." Sliding his fingers back around Iruka's dick, Kakashi squeezed gently then smeared the oil over the entire length. Wrapping his fingers around it, he rubbed the rigid flesh with his fingers: his index finger brushing the base just above Iruka's balls, his thumb pushing down from the other side, and his palm pushing against the head.

"Ah, nngh, you keep that and- ah- I'll come before- ah- I can get inside- you," Iruka warned, rocking his hips against Kakashi's hand despite his words.

"Maybe that's what I want. You do look damn good when you're all wanton and desperate." It was only fair to tease Iruka a little, and any other time he'd have considered jerking the man the rest of the way off just to play with him, but it wasn't actually his intent right then.

Shifting his weight again, Iruka grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled it out from between them. "As tempting as that is, I didn't wait over a year for a handjob." He dropped a kiss on Kakashi's lips then dropped his weight back to his knees and ran his hands along Kakashi's chest, sides, and finally he slid them under his ass. 

Kakashi spread his legs apart a little more and lifted his ass up, giving Iruka better access to touch him. He loved the feel of the callouses and scars on Iruka's hands rubbing over his skin. The way Iruka was looking at him, eyes sliding over him like he was already mentally fucking him, was erotic and hot. He hadn't expected that. Logically, he knew Iruka was just as much a man as he was, but it was still just one more unexpected thing about him. "Fuck me." All the teasing left his voice, the words a command. As much as he was enjoying the foreplay, they were both ready, and he didn't want to wait anymore.

Catching Kakashi's eyes again, Iruka smiled and leaned over him again, weight resting one one hand. He used his free hand to line himself up, the blunt, swollen head of his cock pressing against the tight ring of muscle that was Kakashi's hole. "Push against me."

"I know." Kakashi did as he was told, his ass opening and allowing Iruka's cock to slide inside him. He gasped and slid his hands up Iruka's arms, rubbing them in an attempt to distract himself from the tightness of his ass being stretched over Iruka's cock.

Iruka groaned and laid his forehead against Kakashi's. "I should have--" he sucked in a breath and swallowed. "--stretched you more."

Tilting his head a little, Kakashi kissed him. "I'm fine. It feels good." It ached slightly, but it felt good to have Iruka buried inside him.

"Uh huh..." Iruka agreed and smiled, his breath still rough. He drew his hips back until his cock was only barely inside Kakashi then rocked his hips forward.

Kakashi gasped. The tightness of Iruka's cock filling him, the heat, the friction... even the slight ache it all caused sent a spike of pleasure twisting inside of him. He groaned and wrapped one leg around Iruka's waist.

Iruka drew out and thrust in again several times, keeping the motion fairly slow.

Rubbing his hands over Iruka's shoulders and neck, Kakashi leaned up and stole breathless kisses from Iruka. "Harder, Iruka." He groaned and shifted, rocking his hips to meet the too slow thrusts.

Nodding, Iruka hooked his arm under the knee of the leg Kakashi had wrapped around him and shifted his knees back. It put his weight on his arm and Kakashi's leg but allowed him more leverage. He thrust harder and faster, his breath increasing to loud, heavy panting. "Touch-  yourself- for me."

The change in position was enough that every thrust hit that delicious spot that twisted his insides with spikes of pleasure. Kakashi moaned at the rush, but slid a hand down to do what Iruka wanted. His hand was still coated with oil, and his own cock slipped in his grip, the strokes erratic.

Bending over him a little more, Iruka kissed him, softly despite the otherwise needy slide of their bodies against each other.

It might have been slight change in angle or his frantic strokes that pushed him over the edge, but when his body shuddered it's release, Kakashi was convinced it was that kiss. His vision blurred, and his entire body tensed and relaxed, pulsing as he rode out the release.

Iruka shivered over him, his hips slapping against Kakashi's ass for a few more moments as he climaxed. Then, he freed his arm from it's awkward position and collapsed.

He laid there, momentarily exhausted, listening to his own heavy breathing mingle with Iruka's as it slowly returned to normal. Sliding his hand free of their bodies, he wiped the cum on the blankets and wrapped it around Iruka, letting it rest over the long scar that ran between his shoulder-blades. Using his other hand, he pulled the already loose hair tie from Iruka's hair and brushed his fingers through the soft, brown strands, pushing them out of Iruka's face.

"Mmm..." Iruka tilted his face into the touches.

Smiling, Kakashi brushed fingers against Iruka's cheek. "Inevitable," he whispered. Though it had only served as an excuse for their actions earlier, he believed it now for one simple reason - it was true. "Unexpectedly inevitable."

"Definitely," Iruka agreed.


End file.
